Immortal Soul
by Batmans Little Helper Teehee
Summary: ONESHOT. Legolas, has had a great love interest in Aragorn, and when he finally wants to tell him how he feels, his heart only shatters. All errors now fixed!


Immortal Soul

_AN _

_Hehe, sorry for my spelling errors from the previous time I posted this up, but I have fixed all errors, and I hope you enjoy it_.

"No, you cannot leave me, not after how we just expressed our feelings. No, you cannot leave me, alone. Please!" Feeling my long term admirers blood on my hands made me choke. "I'm sorry love, please! Forgive me!" I wept, looking at the once living form of my sweet, sweet king. His beautiful peach skin, had tuned pale, and it quickly lost it's warmth. Once again I gently traced my hand gently over his cold cheeks, over his beard, and up to his chestnut hair, my fingertips hitting of the silver crown that sat around the forehead of his head.

"Oh Aragorn, Aragorn, Aragorn!" I screamed his name louder and louder each time those three syllables escaped my pale lips. I looked at him, and in my heart, beside the gut ripping pain I felt, such guilt. "I should of protected you. My eyes and ears were not focused, I didn't hear or see them coming, I didn't mean for this to happen. It's all my fault, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I screamed, leaning over the my king, my tears dripped onto his cold cheeks, slightly washing away the blood that stained them.

Before this, just moments before, we had finally expressed our love for one another. From afar I had always loved Aragorn, and I had always admired his brilliant leadership, heck, I admired everything about him. He was always so gentle, loving, caring, kind, I loved everything about him. But, I had always feared of being cast out if he ever found that I, Legolas Greenleaf, a male, no doubt, loved Aragorn son of Arathon, it would of ruined our friendship for sure, and I would die if that were to happen. But tonight, was when I had to tell him, for even long before the Fellowship was born, my heart always ached, feeling what I should not feel, for a male. Most elves understood, and did not judge, just as long as you found the one you love, and that person made you happy, well they didn't care. But, if my father had ever found out, and with a human, I was sure he'll cast me out of Mirkwood.

But, the pain in my heart, had never stopped, it always nagged me into telling him how I truly feel, but I did not want to risk our friendship, until tonight, that this. To be honest, I wasn't actually going to tell him, but Aragorn wanted me to go hunting with him, and talk to me about something important. And here we are, in the forest, where we were supposed to hunt for food and hell just for fun, when the creatures hunted us. The place where I kneel by the one I had admired for so long, is where we had stopped to talk. He was nervous, I could tell, but finally, he said. " Legolas, for many a year now, I have been, …..having …….feelings." My eyes had widened at those words, and my heart pumped faster. "Legolas, I have always wanted to tell you this,………..but……….I had forever feared that you would turn me away…….and I would just die, if that happened." I felt like I was flying, my heart knew what he was saying, but at the same time, I still felt as if he was having me on. "Legolas Greenleaf. I love you." He did it. My heart screamed at me, "He said it, he finally said it, go on, tell him, show him you love him!"

And not going against my hearts word, I obeyed. I had pulled my sweet, king into me, and planted my lips onto his. Feeling his beard against my cheeks tickled me slightly, but I like it. Aragorn was limp in my arms, but after a moment, began to kiss me back. This was pure heaven, feeling his lips press against my own, and feeling his tongue, licking at my lips, asking for entrance, which I could never turn that down. I willingly opened my own mouth, and let his tongue enter, and lick where ever it pleased. Both our tongues fought for dominance, I didn't really care who was the alpha, as long as he knew how I felt and accepted it, I did not have a care.

But, that wonderful moment, was ruined, when the howls of wolves could be heard close by. (Yes it was dark, just incase your wondering) Both Aragorn and I pulled away from each other, quick to grab our weapons. He held his sword, and stood in a fighting stance, while I readied myself with my boa and an arrow. It was quiet, until growls could be heard, and soon, a pack of the howling meat eaters came into the light of the moon, their teeth sharp, and ready to bite through skin. I fired the arrow, and got the animal right in the head, causing it to make that puppy like squeak. The rest of the pack charged at us, I dropped my boa and took out my elven knifes and began slashing away, as well as Aragorn. We seemed to be winning, until one foul beast attacked me from behind, knocking my to the ground. "Legolas!" I heard Aragorn scream. The beast began clawing at my back, making me scream in such pain. But soon I heard the beast cry and it was pushed off of my elven form. "Legolas!" Soon I was pulled into a hug, and my sweet Aragorn whispered sweet loving words to me.

There was but one wolf left, the others had fled, but this one chose to stay behind and continue to battle.

My Aragorn yelled when the beast lunged at us, his claws digging into Aragorn's back. Aragorn fought back, pushing the beast off, he picked up his blade, and slashed at the beast, receiving a some rather deep wounds from the beast. The beast was too quick for my beloved. It soon had him on the ground, and it was eating away at him limbs. "Aragorn!" I cried trying to stand. His pained cries killed me, but I managed to crawl over to my boa, put in an arrow, and.

"Arooooooooooo!" It howled . I got it right in the temple. It fell on top of Aragon, who began to call my name. I crawled over to him, my tears almost blinding me. When I reached him, I used the strength I had and pushed the wolf off of him. "Aragorn." I whispered to him. His face was scratched, a chunk was missing from his shoulder, his arms and fingers where bitten and bloodied, as well as his legs. I feared the worst!

"Aragorn?" I whispered to him, through sobs. He was still yelling in pain. I tried calming him down by kissing his sweet lips, and only crying out myself, as I tasted the bitter taste of his blood. "Legolas" He whispered through pained grunts. "I-I……..-l-l-love……ah!.......you!" With one more pained cry, and a gasp, his eyes closed, forever.

And now, this is where we are, my only admirer in my arms, dead. My heart broken, but, at least, I knew that he loved me, and I finally, finally got to kiss his sweet lips. "Aragorn." I choke as I say his name. My heart, my poor heart, it was cracking bit by bit before we expressed our love, long before that, I lived through the pain as pieces of it cracked with each waking day, but now, it has gave in, and shattered.

I never left his side. I stayed with the corpse of my king since dawn. Even though I was sore, and blood poured form my back, I stayed with him, my form becoming weak, but I'm trying to fight it.

I did not know how long after dawn it had been , for I never bothered lifting my head to see where the sun has settled, but, it felt like painful eternity. Then riders approached. "They dare touch him, they shall die." I whispered, hugging Aragorn's corpse close to me. When the riders surrounded us, I could see they were friends, for the first rider I saw, was Faramir. Who quickly dismounted his horse and ran to us. "My Lords! What happened?!" He knelt next to us. I hung my head, as if ashamed, but a hand soon lifted my chin up, making me be at eye level with a pair of brown eyes. "Legolas? What happened?" He said, looking from me, to his king, and gasped. "My lord!" He yelled to Aragorn. "My lord? Aragorn?" He whispered. When Aragorn did not answer, he quickly stood. Two more of the group of riders came to our aid. They tried to take Aragorn out my arms, but I fought back. "No! Aragorn! Don't take him away from me!" I screamed.

They took him off me eventually. I tried standing up again, but not finding my feet I fell back to ground, landing on my knees. "Don't take him away from me!" I wept, and cried out when I felt arms wrap themselves around me, and pulling me close to a strong form. "Sshh, Legolas, he's at peace now. Hush, do not cry." Faramir whispered to me, holding me close to his body.

I felt his hands pressing against the wound on my back, cried out in pain. When he realised this, he quickly helped me up, and helped me walk to his chestnut coloured steed. Slowly but surly, I got onto the horse, almost falling, for my lack of strength. Faramir mounted the horse, and was sitting at the back of the saddle, while I sat up the front. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist, while the other clung to me close, but held onto the reins. "We shall return to Gondore!" Yelled Faramir to the group. Soon we went on, I cried out when I saw Aragorn's body on the back of one of the horses. "Aragorn." I choked, and was hushed by Faramir, who offered sweet words of comfort to me.

Now, I shall have to live with this pain, I an immortal soul, shall live with this pain, forever.

End


End file.
